


В - вежливость

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Чего только не пообещаешь под влиянием момента и при наличии хорошей мотивации.





	В - вежливость

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно заявками: _1) пожалуйста, пусть Брок поменьше ругается матом, он же все-таки кадровый военный, а не драгдилер из гетто_  
>  и  
>  _2) Стив достал Брока. То, что они любовники, ещё не повод доканывать на тему "какой ты грубый", зудеть и читать нотации! Рамлоу всё это надоело и он решил отомстить. Он стал... вежливым. Перестал материться, начал использовать длинные слова и километровые вежливые обороты, чем вгонял в ступор окружающих и напрочь разрушал рабочую атмосферу, где бы ни появлялся. Страйк, оказывается, без мата не понимает, чего от него хотят, и самому же Стиву теперь приходится объяснять план не три, а десять раз, и не факт, что все всё поймут. Раньше-то Брок переводил. Не то что Страйк - весь ЩИТ начал недобро поглядывать на Капитана Америку. Рамлоу стал пропускать дам вперёд, дарить Стиву цветы и розовые воздушные шарики (куда это девать в разгар рабочего дня?), ронять комплименты и приглашать на свидания в пафосные рестораны, где Роджерс чувствовал себя мухой в супе на приёме у президента. А уж когда новообретённая благовоспитанность Брока проникла в постель... На следующий день Стив изобретательно обматерил Фьюри, и Рамлоу, на радость окружающим, вернулся к привычному поведению._  
>  Следование заявкам очень условное

Брок Рамлоу никогда не был сдержан на язык, это вам подтвердит любой, кто присутствовал хоть на одной тренировке Страйка (не говоря уже о неофициальных сборищах-попойках, редких, но довольно шумных), совместной операции или же просто инструктаже.  
«Разъяснительная работа» — так это называлось на внутреннем слэнге.  
«Профдеформация» — так считали мозгоправы, разводя руками в ответ на редкие жалобы.  
«Хамство и распущенность» — считал Роджерс, и вот его мнение учитывалось в первую очередь. Потому что мнение тех, кто по выходным просыпается с тобой в одной койке, являясь по совместительству непосредственным начальством, почему-то всегда значит больше всех остальных, вместе взятых и возведенных в степень.  
— Знаешь, — сказал как-то Роджерс ранним утром, отпивая крепчайший кофе из крошечной чашки, почти невидной в его огромной лапище. — У тебя, наверное, просто скудный словарный запас. Я все понимаю, — «утешил» он. — Не всем быть академиками.  
Брок достал из холодильника большой кусок ветчины, отрезал от него толстый шмат и съел прямо так, без хлеба.  
— Самая охуенная задница ЩИТа не дает тебе право называть меня дебилом, — заметил он.  
— Я этого не говорил. Я просто предположил, что не всем доступно выражение своих мыслей без использования обсценной лексики.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать… — Брок отрезал еще кусок ветчины, но теперь положил его на хлеб и, прежде, чем закончить мысль, окинул любовника долгим взглядом с головы до ног. Наверное, если бы на нем было надето что-то, кроме полотенца, он бы поступил как-то иначе, но желание вернуться в постель перевесило желание долго разговаривать.  
— Я хочу сказать, что ценю тебя не за это, — иногда манера Роджерса снисходить до собеседника Брока раздражала, но полотенце, прикрывающее все еще самую офигенную задницу, несколько нивелировало неприятные ощущения.  
— Я могу говорить и без мата, — заверил его Брок.  
— Докажи, — прищурив глаза, потребовал Роджерс, так явно пытаясь взять его на «слабо», что это было даже смешно. Детский сад.  
— Спорим, — решился на авантюру Брок. — Если я за неделю не произнесу ни одного непечатного слова, даже в момент полного охуения от ситуации, ты отсосешь мне в своем кабинете.  
У Роджерса потеплели уши, но вот чего он не умел, так это отступать.  
— А если нет? — допив кофе, спросил он.  
— А если нет, ты можешь не давать мне месяц.  
— В мои планы не входит наказывать и себя тоже, — заметил Роджерс, и, черт бы его подрал, это было едва ли не самое приятное, что Брок от него слышал за полтора месяца этих странных отношений. — Если ты не выдержишь, то обойдешься без попойки в свой день рождения.  
Это было почти несправедливо. Он-то всего лишь попросил отсосать ему в кабинете. Даже не во время совещания. Да даже о том, чтобы это произошло днем, речь не шла. Надо было идти ва-банк.  
— Если ты первый попросишь меня перестать насиловать мозг окружающих своей вежливостью, — с ухмылкой предложил Брок, — то мы поженимся.  
— Что? — Роджерс так растерялся, что Броку стало почти смешно. Почти.  
— Шучу, не напрягайся. Но перестанем прятаться, как два подростка, дрочащие друг другу втайне от родителей.  
— Ты хочешь…  
— Да, я хочу хоть иногда не только трахаться, а и сходить куда-нибудь. Вместе.  
— Брок, — начал Роджерс, и от выражения его лица у Брока заныли зубы. — Я не думал… можно было…  
— Так что? — упрямо переспросил он, жалея, что вообще затеял этот разговор. Хотя, если разобраться, не он выкопал топор войны.  
— Хорошо, — у Роджерса сделалось лицо «Ни шагу назад». Очень такое патриотично-решительное. — Если я первый попрошу тебя не соблюдать элементарную служебную этику, на твой день рождения мы пойдем вместе. Как пара.  
Брок представил полутемный паб в английском стиле, перепившийся Страйк, горланящий песни, и чистенького, вечно всем недовольного Роджерса, который даже напиться толком не в состоянии. Ну, и всякие дурацкие разговоры, приличные и не очень истории, метание ножей в дверь… да, оно определенно стоило того. Просто чтобы убедиться, как мало они друг другу подходят.  
— По рукам, — согласился он и, осушив стакан апельсинового сока, заботливо приготовленный для него Роджерсом, предложил: — Еще разок? Для, так сказать, мотивации.  
Роджерс рассмеялся и вжал его в ближайшую стену. С мотивированием у него было все в порядке.

***

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Брок, едва переступив порог зала — вечной вотчины Страйка. — По какому такому замечательному поводу высокое собрание? Кого-то ждем?  
— Командир, — пробасил Роллинз, самый сообразительный из всех. — Ты того… не болен случаем?  
— Твоя забота о моем драгоценном здоровье льстит, конечно. Но не были бы присутствующие так любезны пройти в зал и начать, наконец, разминку? А то заряд бодрости и позитива, которым я поделюсь с вами, будет не только действенным, но и болезненным.  
— Чего? — переспросил Адамс. — Я эта…  
— Разминайтесь, — сжалился Барнс, как всегда бесшумно подкравшийся сзади. — А не то командир выпишет мотивирующих пиздюлей.  
— А. Ну так и сказал бы, хуле… — озвучил общую мысль Ридчардсон, и все переползли из закутка «курилки» в зал.  
— Тебя Стив покусал, что ли? — спросил Барнс, который был еще сообразительнее Роллинза, наведя Брока на мысль, что не так уж тайно они с Роджерсом еб… общаются.  
— Мотивировал, — поправил его Брок. — Тебе персональное приглашение нужно?  
Барнс, фыркнув, похрустел шеей и направился к беговой дорожке. Что ж, начало было положено.

— Да… падшая женщина! — заорал Брок, вовремя совладав с языком. — Какого лысого… философа ты таскаешься, как престарелая черепаха перед родами? Кто тебя, б… бесталанного, будет ждать, если дело до рубки дойдет? Иммануил Кант?!  
— Кто? Это что за хуй? Новенький? — громким шепотом переспросил Смоллвил, только что едва не доведший своего командира до мигрени выкрутасами в ринге.  
— Это, мой недалекий друг, философ такой, — ядовито просветил его Брок. — На половой орган которого я тебя натяну, если ты еще раз оху… будешь вести себя — так!  
— Как? — с усмешкой спросил Барнс. Заср… не самый благонадежный член команды со скверным чувством юмора.  
— Тем самым местом кверху, — припечатал Брок. — Никакого клинча. Связка из трех джебов и апперкота, неужели так сложно запомнить своим убогим мозгом, Смоллвил? Пи… пируэты не крути тут, и не вешайся на Роллинза, как подвыпившая портовая… служительница Венеры.  
— Как кто? — переспросила Хайт, которая, кажется, записывала что-то в блокнот с самым невозмутимым выражением лица.  
Что ж, приходилось признать, что рабочая атмосфера пошла по… хромала на обе ноги и третью подволакивала.  
— Как жрица любви, Хайт, — пояснил Барнс и прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не заржать. — Смоллвил, оставайся в ринге, Роллинз, покури пока. Я на трех пальцах левой руки объясню, что командир имел в виду, — он имел наглость подмигнуть Броку и перелез через канаты. — Я философствовать не стану. Въебу так, что вылетишь, если будешь клювом щелкать. Как понял?  
— О, — с облегчением выдохнул Смоллвил, вместо того чтобы обделаться от страха. — Так бы сразу и сказали.  
Брок мысленно возблагодарил бога, в которого не верил, за то, что Барнс не полез в залу… в бутылку и, видимо, решил держать нейтралитет. 

На стрельбах все стало совсем плохо.  
— Это результат на букву «х», — «обрадовал» Зенненгера Брок, рассматривая отстрелянную мишень. — И не подумай ненароком, что «хорошо». Это очень на букву «х». Феерично «х», если быть точным. Из десяти выстрелов пять в «молоко». Ты, случайно, не пацифист?  
— Кто? — побледнев, переспросил Зенненгер, новичок, только после училища, но Брок никогда не заморачивался педагогическими приемами. Спрашивал, как со всех, а там либо выплывет, либо нах… туда ему и дорога.  
— Это такой член современного общества, который против войны. Тебе террористов жалко?  
— Н-нет, сэр.  
— Тогда какого рваного контрацептива ты так целишься? Да моя бабушка лучше тебя стреляла. А у нее один глаз был искусственным. Вот что. Выпишу тебе пропуск в тир во внеурочное время. Подтянешь за месяц стрельбу — добро пожаловать в нашу дружную семью. Не подтянешь — прости, наша встреча была ошибкой. Оговорюсь: я не требую от тебя сразу стрелять, как Барнс. Как Барнс никто не стреляет. У него во всей мишени одна дырка обычно, в которой оказываются все десять пуль. Ну, изредка он узоры всякие выстреливает, когда хочет вые… произвести впечатление, — Брок быстро проставил в личном файле Зенненгера галочки в нужных местах и вздохнул — день казался бесконечным. — Следующий! — рявкнул он. — Роллинз, уйди с глаз моих.  
— Командир, что за… странное поведение?  
— Ты у меня отчет требуешь, что ли, не пойму никак?  
— Не-не, я ж не совсем еще того…  
— А, ну вот. Дерзай. Благоговея, жду твоих результатов на букву «х». И не в том смысле, что у предыдущего оратора.  
— Предыдущий оратор… оралом не вышел, — усмехнулся Роллинз, как всегда, склонный к мимикрии, — ко мне соваться.  
— Давай, совальщик твердого в мокрое. Покажи класс.  
Роллинз стрелял привычно — еще бы, опыт. Но вот все остальные будто соревновались в мазне, а не в стрельбе, словно вынуждая его придумывать все более сложные конструкции, чтобы выразить свое неодобрение.

Под вечер он вымотался окончательно и после вечерней пробежки в гордом одиночестве просто сидел после душа на скамейке около шкафчика и, прикрыв глаза, пытался найти в себе силы подняться и дойти до кулера — от многословных выражений того, на что обычно хватало нескольких слов, у него першило в горле. Роджерс будет ему должен не только минет. Нет такого извращения, которое стоило бы подобных мучений.  
— Как прошел день? — Роджерс был легок на помине, но за то, что он протягивал стакан, полный прекрасной чистой воды, Брок его почти любил.  
— Я в восхищении. Подчиненные, думаю, тоже.  
— По ЩИТу ходят самые дикие слухи, — усмехнувшись, Роджерс приземлился рядом и тоже уставился в потолок. — Поговаривают, что я обещал тебе повышение, если ты навсегда откажешься от употребления ненормативной лексики.  
— Ху… дожественное у них воображение, — одобрил Брок. — Только на такое я ни за какие блага мира не согласен.  
Роджерс вдруг мягко, тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал в висок, чего обычно себе на службе не позволял.  
— Так как все прошло? — спросил он снова.  
— На букву «п», и да, это «плохо». Спарринги превратились в цирк, стрельбы в соревнование «доведи командира до многоэтажной вежливости», о теоретической подготовке вообще молчу.  
— Прости, — без тени раскаяния произнес Роджерс. — Сдаешься?  
— Х… хорошо тебе помечтать на досуге. И ковер заказать в кабинет потолще. Чтобы колени не натереть.  
— Я буду в форме, — пообещал этот злое… добрый человек. — Наколенники входят в комплект.  
Ободряюще сжав плечо, Роджерс удалился, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик, древний, как он сам.  
Но задница у него один фиг была, что надо. Нееб… неестественно хороша, чего уж там.

***

— Мистер Рамлоу, — когда Фьюри становился вежливым и перед фамилией добавлял не звание даже, а «мистер», это было верным признаком надвигающегося пи… пикантного времяпровождения. На ковре у начальства, например, и не в самой удобной коленно-локтевой позиции.  
— Сэр?  
— Чего «Сэр»? — обманчиво ласково спросил Фьюри. Еще бы. Группа почти провалила проверку внутренней комиссии, потому что через раз понимала, чего от них хотел их излишне вежливый командир. Иносказания не помогали. А пока Брок вспоминал, как называется та или иная штуковина на общечеловеческом, да пока до его ребят доходило… время приведения отряда в полную боеготовность увеличилось втрое. Они все еще были лучшей группой, и только поэтому Брок сейчас не складывал в коробочку свои личные вещи, а стоял перед Фьюри, готовый получать заслуженную награду. За вежливость.  
— Сэр? — повторил Брок, и Фьюри, откинувшись в кресле, внимательно на него посмотрел. Пристально так.  
— Что происходит, Рамлоу? Откуда эта… щепетильность? Эта странная смесь вежливых оскорблений, иносказаний и чертовых силлогизмов, мать их так?  
— Запрет вышестоящего начальства на употребление нелитературной лексики, сэр, — доложил Брок. Потому что это было правдой.  
— Роджерс, — без тени сомнения протянул Фьюри. — Вот же с…  
— Ситуация, — подсказал Брок.  
— Да. Ситуация. Я с ним поговорю. В случае чего отменю его запрет. Если надо, могу даже приказ издать.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, только личное распоряжение капитана Роджерса может остановить этот пи… пиар здоровой обстановки в коллективе.  
Фьюри еще раз окинул его взглядом единственного глаза с головы до ног и усмехнулся.  
— Зае…  
— Заездили, — снова подсказал Брок, ухмыляясь.  
— Да. Так вот заездили вы меня с капитаном Роджерсом мериться...  
— Авторитетом.  
— Именно. Свободны, Рамлоу. Через неделю повторная проверка и я вас… не пойму, если группа снова едва наберет аттестационный минимум.  
— Разрешите идти, сэр?  
— Идите. Измерители… авторитета. 

Роджерс сдался на третий день. К тому времени к ним в зал стали ходить, как на экскурсию, под любым предлогом и все, кому не лень. Даже Романова заглядывала. Пыталась научить русским матерным словам, но им пришлось бы выучить весь личный состав, а Броку было легче дождаться окончания недели, получить заслуженную награду и с легким сердцем вернуться к привычной лексике.  
— Рамлоу, — сказал этот сын достойнейшей из женщин, едва войдя в зал. — Во всеуслышание заявляю, что по многочисленным просьбам снимаю свой запрет на употребление вами нецензурных слов и выражений.  
— Мы не просили, — раздались голоса свидетелей этой сцены.  
— Портишь все веселье, — поддакнул Барнс.  
— Простите, ребята, все шутки хороши в меру, и пока они не мешают исполнению служебных обязанностей. Готовьтесь к переаттестации в удобном для вас формате.  
Он дружески хлопнул Брока по плечу, но глаза его смеялись. В голову вдруг пришло, что Роджерс развел его на «слабо» и развлекался вместе со всеми, наблюдая, как он пытается дать выход своей страстной натуре и не нарушить при этом условия сделки.

— Ах ты… нехороший человек, не достойный оказанного ему доверия, — сказал Брок, но уже наедине, надежно закрыв дверь в кабинет.  
— Ты легко повелся, — рассмеялся Стив. — Я, если честно, не ожидал от тебя такой изобретательности.  
— Сделаю ее своей фишкой, — пообещал Брок. — И сейчас самое время… вкусить плодов, так сказать, моего терпения.  
Роджерс, фыркнув, плавно опустился на колени, даже не попытавшись спорить. О том, что каминг-аут никто не отменял, Брок решил напомнить ему позже. Не отказываться же от исполнения своей горячей фантазии только потому, что любовник перепутал условия их договора.  
Или нет? С Роджерсом никогда не знаешь наверняка.

***

Паб был полон к тому времени, как явился Роджерс. Вот уже десять лет подряд Брок, если оказывался на свой день рождения в Нью-Йорке, арендовал это место на всю ночь и приглашал всех, кто хотел прийти. Обычно это были ребята из группы, сослуживцы, некоторое количество веселых девушек, которыми неизменно обрастала их компания, и — реже — те, кто на тот момент мог с натяжкой считаться его парой. Это было всего дважды, и тех девочку и мальчика из всех ныне присутствующих помнили человек пять, не больше.  
Появление аж целого Капитана Америки в гнезде разврата было встречено одобрительным свистом (Брок отчетливо слышал улюлюканье Барнса) и выкриками «Ура». Кто-то попытался спеть гимн, но его быстро заткнули.  
Брок бы соврал, если бы попробовал сказать, что жалеет о своей затее. Что его устраивали встречи украдкой и запутанные маршруты, по которым они попадали в общую постель на одну ночь в неделю.  
Роджерс бывал невыносим, но и Брок, чего уж греха таить, совершенно точно не был конфеткой. Ни в каком месте. Даже в том, которым он периодически мерился авторитетом со всем остальными миром.  
Поэтому, когда Роджерс вместо приветствия его поцеловал, вогнав окружающих сначала в ступор, а потом в крайнюю степень… экзальтации, он был уверен, что все сделал правильно.  
На букву «х».  
И в этот раз она означала то, что должна была.  
Хорошо.


End file.
